1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a carriage which has a recording head performing recording on a medium and a guide member guiding the carriage in a moving direction thereof. In addition, the invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting liquid from a liquid ejecting head onto a liquid ejected material.
Here, the liquid ejecting apparatus includes an apparatus in which a liquid ejecting head corresponding to the ink jet type recording head is used, liquid corresponding to its application instead of ink ejected from the liquid ejecting head onto a liquid ejected medium corresponding to the recorded medium and the liquid is attached to the liquid ejected medium.
In addition, the liquid ejecting head includes a color material ejecting head which is used in manufacturing a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (a conductive paste) ejecting head which is used in forming the electrode of an organic EL display, field emission display (FED) or the like, a bioorganic matter ejecting head which is used in manufacturing a biochip, a sample ejecting head as a precision pipette or the like as well as the above described recording head.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that is an example of a recording apparatus or a liquid ejecting apparatus is configured such that the ink is ejected from the recording head onto the recorded material while a carriage on which a recording head is mounted is reciprocated in the main scanning direction and then the recording is performed. Generally, the reciprocation of the carriage is performed by transmitting power from a driving motor as a driving source to the carriage via an endless belt. The carriage is reciprocated by being guided by a carriage guide shaft in an axial direction (a main scanning direction) via a sliding bearing (for example, JP-A-2001-277637 and JP-A-2006-82379).
Since the sliding bearing of the carriage slides relative to the carriage guide shaft, grease or the like as a lubricant is applied on the guide shaft in order to smooth the sliding thereof.
However, the sliding contact between the bearing of the carriage and the carriage guide shaft does not come into contact with each other in an entire circumference thereof. The sliding contact portion between the bearing of the carriage and the carriage guide shaft comes into sliding contact with each other at a portion which includes an inclined upper position shifted from directly above the carriage guide shaft due to action of the weight of the carriage and due to a driving action to the carriage by a moving unit. Then, when the operation of the carriage is repeated, there is a concern that the lubricant of the sliding contact portion is gradually lost, vibration resistance is increased and durability, noise and vibration may be caused.